The Game of Life
by Angael
Summary: Welcome to a world where you make the choices and you decide the fate that is to become of Yami Bakura. You choose which scenarios to follow and which couples will play out. Yami BakuraxWhoever you choose.  Yaoi/BL  RPG Fanfiction


**HAHAHAHA I'm so excited. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line. The characters and anime are all property of that Japanese guy that created Yu-Gi-Oh. Insert Japanese name here. (:**

**Summary: Welcome to a world where you make the choices and you decide the fate that is to become of Yami Bakura. You choose which scenarios to follow and which couples will play out. YBxWhoever you choose. {Yaoi/BL}**

**Alright, so I'm expecting some people will be sort of confused, so I'm going to go ahead and explain how this works, alright?**

**For any of you that have ever played a BL game (for PC) like Togainu no Chi, or anything else by Nitro+Chiral, you kind of know how this is going to work. I haven't seen anything like this on FF, but I'll try to sum it up as best I can:**

**Please read or the story will not make sense: ****This is a story where you, as the reviewer, will be able to decide the outcome, and what couple ends up together. It's set from the perspective of Yami Bakura, so obviously all couples will involve him, however depending on the response I get I may be tempted to start a new "Game" from a different characters perspective with a new plotline. Most people have read the books where you are able to almost roleplay throughout the story and determine the outcome: this is how this story is going to work. I'm bending the rules here, however since I'm not literally asking for feedback for a majority to decide which direction the story is going and I am not literally roleplaying with readers, it's technically okay considering there are published pieces of work that use this kind of method. **

**Instructions: ****I'll try to make it obvious when you have a choice as to what scenario to pick, for example, if he was faced with the situation on whether to turn in one direction and go left, or go right (overly stupid and purposefully simple example xD), then it'll be shown as followed (the following example would be if it was set from Theif King Bakura's perspective). **

**The thief's eyes flickered from right to left, discontent spelled out on his face as clear as the hot Egyptian sky above, not sure whether to take the dark alley way which led undoubtedly to something he wasn't sure if he was ready to face, but knew it had to come, or to turn right and leave his past behind him; towards the palace that was lavishly decorated, guarded left and right by the Guards that even in the afterlife stood tall, looking out for thieves (just like him). **

_**He didn't really have a choice, did he? So with a small intake of breath and newly founded determination, he strode into the alley way, nerves frayed but hoping to find an answer to the questions, the anger, the hate – but most of all, what the question was in the first place. **_ (possible couples within this situation: Yami Marik x Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura x Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura x Malik Ishtar, etc.)

_**The Yami wasn't sure about the decision, but he knew without a doubt that he was getting tired; of everything, the thievery, the lonely nights and the dark thoughts of his past. However hated it may be, maybe the palace would offer the slightest bit of refugee, no matter the dark thoughts that accompanied its image. **_(possible couples within this situation: Yami Yugi x Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba x Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura x Joey Wheeler or Joey Wheeler x Yami Bakura, etc.)

**Choices like this will be once or twice per chapter/scenario, and I will show the letters below that show the given section which the reader should follow. **

**Pairings that you will be able to choose from:**

**Uke!Bakura: Yami Yugi x Yami Bakura, Yami Marik x Yami Bakura, Seto Kaiba x Yami Bakura, Pegasus x Yami Bakura, Joey Wheeler x Yami Bakura (5 possible pairings)**

**Seme!Bakura: Yami Bakura x Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura x Malik Ishtar, Yami Bakura x Yugi Mouto, Yami Bakura x Yami Yugi (4 possible pairings)**

**And with that, we begin.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Darkness. _

_That was the first thing that really processed in his mind when he woke up – although it wasn't exactly waking up; it was more a realization; realizing he wasn't dead. The realization that he could indeed think - and feel! However the ability to move or see didn't seem to be preesent… it wasn't a paralysis, it just simply didn't exist right here, wherever 'here' was. There was no up, which he supposed set the statement that this world lacked a down as well. Time didn't seem to exist in this plane either: and the white haired _(was it still white in a world with no color?) _man slowly felt thoughts, and pieces coming together. His name… that was important. He needed to remember his name; he needed to remember where he was. Because the man knew that something was wrong. He knew that there was something oddly unjust here, and this world was different than the one he belonged in. _

_He could feel something in his mind. A thought, slow and dripping, like an offending drop of chocolate syrup on the side of a bottle. _

_Chocolate. It was an edible product that was sweet; it filled the taste buds and although not a necessity, it was a huge part of the livings way of the life, even if it was such a silly little thing. _

_Ah-ha, there it was, the drop fell. "Living." The man was dead, or at least, no longer alive. His eyes _(if he had them) _widened, and his breath caught. In this world of nothing, he felt panic begin to bubble up in his throat. He felt the incomprehensible desire to live filling him up, and a fear caught him, so tight that he might be here, for all eternity, without seeing the sun or the moon or enjoying simple things such as chocolate again. The horror seemed to fill up this dark and shadow filled world, and it kept growing and growing _(for is that not what fear does?)_ until he could feel the cracks of this world, and the cracks of the only thing he had left, his mind, beginning to crumble. That one little thought that maybe he was dead, he subconsciously understood, was not meant for people of the living. And he felt very much like he should be alive. He wished more than anything to be alive. He wanted to be alive. _

_He needed it._

_He craved it._

_And just as soon as these silly thoughts had entered his head, his world was no longer black. Although he could still see nothing, he was now aware of his world being white. He was also aware that he wasn't alone._

"_Hello, Bakura."_

_The voice was calm; but it stung, for it was filled with that sort of wisdom that told him he was just a child at this moment, in the grand specter of things._

_Bakura._

_Bakura was his name, he remembered that. He remembered it hadn't always been his name, too. Once… a long time ago, he'd had a different name. But then he'd been locked away, only to come alive again thousands of years later. A battle repeated… and he recalled the outcome as well. He remembered, and when he remembered he remembered everything. It was painful. Every second, every year, every millennia that he'd spent alive, along with every single conversation and ever death was relived in what felt to be a mere few seconds. Or maybe an eternity had passed – his mind really was doing funky things to him in this world. He looked up – or at least, he was sure that if he could look up that's what he would be doing, and he felt the presence rather than saw it. "Ma'at." The usual venom that he knew his persona was prone to possess was absent from his voice; he couldn't seem to conjure it up. He was in the presence of the eternal measurer; the decider of fates. Somehow, it didn't seem right to punish this woman for the dread he felt starting to pile on his shoulders. "You're going to weigh my soul now, aren't you?" his voice was heavy, and his heart one and the same. He did not have much confidence for his outcome, and was willing to accept it. Reliving one's life can kind of take the spunk out of a person. _

_What surprised the Yami was the smile he sensed coming from Ma'at, however. "You have very high confidence in yourself, I see. Don't be so doubtful Young Thief." The voice wasn't sympathetic, it was more of an order, but it made him return the grin at the woman, although his was a little toothier, and he felt his shoulders lift, at least a little._

"_You mean my judgment is not all bad?" he knew the hope he felt probably wasn't wise, but he refused to give in and succumb to a fate that wasn't 100% just yet._

_There was a pause, and his light sank a little. "No. You're soul has already been weighed." _

_The comment left unsaid told Bakura all he needed to know, and he did nothing, said nothing. If he was to be devoured by the shadow realm, there really wasn't a lot he could do to help it now, was there? He had a feeling snarking off to Ma'at might just make his short afterlife more painful as well, so he kept his mouth shut. _

"_However," Bakura felt surprise (a new feeling after so long of darkness, a good feeling) fill him up, and that blasted speck of hope was back, buzzing in his head. He could hear the smile in the normally strict woman's voice as she continued. "Because of your circumstances, and because of the wishes of Ra, we have left you with a choice, Thief."_

_He wasn't so sure if he was going to like his choices at the moment._

"_I must warn you that once you make your choice however, I will not allow you to change your mind. Your destiny will be left to your own devices, and it will determine your eternity._

"_The first of your opportunities allows you to return to the Ancient Egypt you knew; however once you are there you would have a task at hand. All of the people you have harmed through your actions over the months when you took over the boy Ryou Bakura's body must have their retribution – you must repay all of them, seek them all out. They will not know who you are, nor will they have any idea of the future events that are to unfold. The people that you must repay are as follows: the Pharaoh Atemu, Yugi Mouto, Solomon Mouto, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin, the Priest Set, the Priest Mahaado, Mokuba Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, Joey Wheeler Malik Ishtar, the Yami of Malik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, and those involved with them. If any of these people are to find out of your descent and who you really are, eternal punishment is to be declared. If you harm these people in anyway, eternal punishment is to be declared. If you do not make contact and thus do not fulfill your task, eternal punishment is to be declared." The woman looked at him with soft eyes, and Bakura didn't let his emotions show. A few of the names on the list had surprised him; he had definitely not been expecting that number of people to have been affected by him. Well, he had been trying to take over the world. But still. _

"_Do you understand your first option?" the Goddess asked, and Bakura felt so laid open, and the only thing he could really do was nod. She sent him a wave of approval._

"_Your next option takes you to the modern day in which the boy Ryou Bakura lived. If you were to choose to go through with this option, you would be deciding to live in the current day with a mortal life, given a second chance." He listened closely, and she paused as if waiting to see if he understood something. "Your second chance at life will take away any of your previous knowledge, Thief." His eyes widened – did that mean that, he, that he would lose all his memories? All his knowledge of the pharaoh, the stupid priest, of Kul Elna, Zorc – he hesitated. Would forgetting everything and simply getting a chance to start anew be such a bad thing? He would get the chance to see, even if he wasn't really aware that he was witnessing it, what it would be like to live as a normal boy, one that attended school and had friends (hopefully) and a family. Something he had never had the chance to do. "You will live and die as a mortal, and only in death will the knowledge of your life be bestowed onto you. In the life as well, all the people you have harmed during the same period of time will be introduced to you in some way, and how this you reacts to them is his own choice." She knew this was in some ways a blessing, however in others a punishment. If he were to choose this decision, he would be abandoning his people, as well as not really fulfilling and paying back the people that he had hurt while he was consumed by darkness. _

_Her eyes weighed down on him, and he could tell she was waiting. Here though, he knew there wasn't a rush. He could take weeks, months – years even, and it probably wouldn't be a blink of an eyelash to the Goddess Ma'at. However, he didn't need any of the above. He closed his eyes, feeling his fists clench a little bit, before taking in a quick breath of air, his nervousness obvious to someone so old and wise. He had already made up his choice._

_He opened his eyes, and even though he couldn't see, he once again felt that overwhelming powerful presence of the Goddess._

"_I've made my choice, Goddess." She waited, although he had a feeling that since she knew everything, she too probably knew what his decision was going to be. "I choose to…"_

**A: **(Additional Notes: All Couples Possible)

"_However tempting living a life unburden of my memories may be, I could never abandon the people of my own that were wiped out in Kul Elna. I wish to return to Ancient Egypt and make amends for the sins I have committed, and bring happiness to those that have wronged, even though they will not realize I have done so in the first place. I swear on my life, and the life of the people of Kul Elna, that I will give my best to fulfill the task I've been assigned to."_

**B: **(Additional Notes: All Couples Possible)

"_I want to live my life as a mortal, Goddess. Even if I will not be repaying the people I have wounded, or those that died in Kul Elna, by making this decision I hope that with this life, where darkness will hopefully not have a chance to corrupt and consume my soul from an early age, I can repay them by giving my best." Bakura gave a fiery grin, feeling confident. "Afterall, I would look just plain badass in a school uniform. And maybe without my memories, who knows, I'll actually be able to do a better job of befriending and repaying those I wounded just because we'll all be on equal ground of not knowing each other."_

**Scenario A:**

_He held his breath after declaring his opinion, nervous that maybe this had all been a test of some sort and he had not passed, however once he felt the wave of approval coming from Ma'at, relief spread over him_

"_As you wish."_

_The relief was short-lived however, because following those three words the air that had been present in his longs and comfortable soon was lost, and his eyes widened. Suddenly he became aware that the lack of up and down didn't apply anymore – gravity had arrived, and it had arrived in a shiny black sports car, slamming into Bakura and pushing into him, almost as if pushing his Ka right out of the plane he inhabited. He was aware that he was falling, and he closed his eyes tightly, ready to slam into the ground and end his very short life of a few seconds. _

However, the sickening fall seemed to stop, and he was suddenly aware of something warm underneath his hands. Slowly, fearfully almost, he opened his eyes, and quickly closed him to let his irises adjust to the bright light. After a few moments however, he opened them once again, and something amazing greeted him.

The bright blue sky of ancient Egypt.

And underneath him? The warm sand of Ancient Egypt.

He could feel his heart beginning to race, his eyes widened and he stood up quickly, taking in his surroundings. He was somewhere in the capital, it appeared, off to the side and currently standing near the walls and not really arousing much suspicion. He looked down at his clothes and was delighted to see the ancient drab that he remembered fondly, much more comfortable than the jeans and sweaters his light had taken to wearing. He noted his pale color, realizing that he seemed to still be in the body of the boy Ryou Bakura, however he noted obvious differences. He was taller than his host had been, his hair still held it's spiky tone, and… He licked his teeth. Yes, he definitely still had much spikier than was considered normal.

A smirk spread across his face, quickly, and he had to resist jumping up and down or doing something else foolish of the sort.

He was alive again.

Bakura was back, and he knew the man that he had to find first.

**Scenario B: **

He stared out the window with boredom evident in his eyes, holding back one of his usual cat-like yawns. Ra, he was exhausted. It hadn't been the brightest idea to hold off all the packing till 10pm at night – last night, to be exact, and his exhaustion showed on his face, as well as his slightly grouchy mood. His mother's insistent, excited gossip and Amane's incomprehensible chatter weren't helping much, but he didn't let himself snap at either of them. This was the last day he'd be seeing them for a while, after all.

The school they approached looked nice; it was large and prestigious, with a few students already mingling around the campus rolling their suit cases around, probably on their way to the dorms. The uniforms weren't actually as horrid as the teenage boy had imagined, however he still wasn't exactly eager to begin with the trend. Also, the blatant lack of any female parts on the campus didn't help his mood a lot.

His mother was getting more and more excited, but also teary eyed, by the second, unable to believe that her little boy was growing off and was off to his junior year at a prestigious high school. To be honest, he couldn't either. The whitenette had almost wanted to stay back at his old school, where the system was much more lenient and the upperclassman probably a lot more daring. However Ma'atan Academy High School was one of the most respected in all of Japan, and it really could get you into practically any college in Japan, as well as some outside country colleges. It was only a two year program; however it had a connected college a few miles off if what he heard was correct.

Bakura wasn't as enthusiastic as his mother was at the prospect of going to a private, prestigious, uniform high school. However he'd gotten a scholarship for some of his previous accomplishments, and as much as he had hated to admit it, he had felt happy when he had seen the proud faces his mother and father had greeted the boy within upon hearing the news. That had kind of made up his mind. The pale boy didn't exactly know a lot – or anyone for that matter, of people attending the school, but at least he was starting out with equal ground since everyone started as a junior at the Academy.

He still felt pretty freaking nervous though.

Finally their car, an SUV (of course), slowly drizzled to a stop, and Bakura looked outside at the school, taking in the grand site. His mother was silent, and his little sister was looking at him with eyes brimmed full of curiosity.

The teenager grinned a soothing smirk at his mother, before looking at Amane. He considered for a moment leaning over and giving her a little kiss on the forehead, then scoffed at the idea, instead choosing to flick her in the forehead. "I'll see you in a few months, twerp." The toddler immediately got angry, making a move to bite Bakura's finger, but he smiled to soothe her. He hushed her mother's worries with the ordinary "I'll be fine" and "Yes, I'm sure everyone will be nice", or the "No mom, I won't go out to drink or to parties," and even the "No mom really I'm fine, I can unpack my stuff by myself," until finally her worries were as subdued as they were going to get, and Bakura was pulling his suit case out of the car. The boy gave his family one last wave, resisting the urge to scowl at how sentimental they were all being, even if it did amuse him in the slightest, and watched them drive off.

He turned around, eying the school wearily.

_Well, Ma'atan Academy, here I come._

**See what I did there with the school name? Do ya see? Dooooooooooo ya?**

**Sorry for the shortness of length! I just wanted you guys to get a taste of what it's going to be like. **

**Here's my logic: if I get reviews, I'll update. If not, I take the story down. I just need to know that I'm not writing for no one, ya know?**

**Oh, and tell me which scenario you guys picked ! I'm actually kind of curious haha. (: I hope you guys like it!**

**If for some reason this story gets taken down? My e-mail is on my profile, but I'll put it here. Feel free to PM or email me with questions!**

**Autumn . dimond yahoo . com**

**There you are! (: **


End file.
